Conventional mobile communication devices are typically small and portable, but often limited in functionality. Typical functions of conventional devices are implemented using mobile or cellular phones, portable digital assistant (PDA), smart phone (i.e., combined mobile or cell phone, PDA, and, in some examples, digital camera), digital camera, digital music player (e.g., player for song files in formats such as .mp3, .wav., and others), teleconferencing or video conferencing equipment, global positioning system (GPS) handheld units, and digital document scanning/imaging devices. However, conventional devices typically do not offer more than one function. Some conventional devices combine functions. However, conventional devices that combine functions are typically restricted in the number of functions that can be combined due to size, computing, memory, form factor, ergonomics, and other factors limit the number of functions that can be combined into a single device. Issues such as usability, form factors, ergonomic design, aestheticism, and consumer appeal significantly affect the types of functions implemented by conventional solutions. Thus, the limited number of functions that may be combined deters widespread adoption of conventional devices. For example, conventional solutions are limited in that users must purchase and learn to use several individual devices for video conferencing, media recording (e.g., MP3 players and other types of portable media players), download, and playback, mobile communication (e.g., cellular and mobile phones, personal data assistants (PDA), smart phones, and the like), image scanning, and others. Subsequently, conventional solutions are expensive and limited in usability and features. For example, conventional solutions for video conferencing typically require equipment configured for real-time video and audio capture and encoded transmission. These solutions are not only expensive and limited, but have a large footprint or chassis that is impractical for mobile solutions.
Thus, a solution for providing media device capabilities without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.